Hidden
by fallenstar127
Summary: The Marauder's friendship is being tested to it's limits as, two best friends decide wheater or not the love they feel for Lily is worth the end of their friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sniff sniff sniff I wish I did though. sigh **

_He was always there for her...always there to wipe her tears away. His gentle fingers caressing her tear stained cheeks and, whispering sweet words of comfort. She would fall asleep listening to those words of comfort. He was her guardian and, protector and, she could never survive without him. How could she survive without him by her side? How could she survive without his strong arms around her? How could she move on without hearing his voice? Or feeling his lips lock with hers?_

"LILY WAKE UP!"

"C'mon Lils were going to be late for bloody breakfast!"

Lily woke up when her friend Liz started pulling at her arm, and yanking off all the covers off her.

"You guys go on ahead." Lily mumbled falling back into her bed, her friend rolling her eyes. Liz let out a humph and, left the girls dormitory in a huff but, Lily knew she wouldn't be mad at her for too long. Honestly, she got mad over the most ridicoulous of stuff.

"If you want to be late Lily Evans that's fine with me!" Liz shouted behind her, Lily rolling her eyes at the comment. She swore sometimes she could just strangle Liz, just to shut her up for once.

Lily looked out the one window that was in the girls dorm she had shared with her fellow Gryffindor sixth years. It was a nice day...sun was out...clear sky too. She let her gaze fall on the Forbidden Forest and, than over to the lake. She held her breath as a wave of feelings and, emotions rushed over her like cold water. She was going to be meeting him again soon and, she didn't know if to feel excited or guilty.

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself bloody into?" She groaned falling back onto her bed. She was going to be late for breakfast but, right now she didn't really mind.

"Blackie ol' pal it's time for breakfast!"

"Blackie! C'mon I want to get some food!"

Sirius Black lazily opened one eye to see his friend James hovering over him, his messy black hair sticking up at every angle on his head.

"Whatever." Sirius mumbled closing his eyes once more, James than deciding it a good idea to jump on his friend than.

''GAH! GEROFF!"

"BLACKIE! MY PADFOOSIE!"

"YOU PLONKER GET OFF OF ME!"

Remus walked in and, raised his eyebrows as he saw the two wrestling around the room, most of the sixth year Gryffindors laughing at them. Remus rolled his eyes as he walked over to the two and, split them apart before they ended up hexing each other.

"Bloody hell mate! Are you trying to kill me?" James shouted at Sirius, the two sending death glares at each other. Remus let out a sigh as he tried to hold back Sirius who was struggling against his hold. He had to admit though, their was something up between Sirius and James as of late. The two had been getting into more fights and, spent less time pulling pranks on their fellow Hogwart classmates, which was unusual. Heck they were the Marauders, that's what they did was pull pranks and, full around most of the time wasn't it?

"Moony, tell Padfoot to get his bloody arse up! The last week he's been sleeping in and, coming back in late!" James scowled as he stuffed his wand in his pocket and, grabbed his bag that was laying on his bed. He than marched out of the dorm, some of the boys still snickering at the two of them.

Remus finally let go of Sirius and, watched his friend sit back down on the bed. His hair was all ruffled and, was sticking up like James.

"Sirius, are you sure your feeling ok?" Remus asked watching his friends reaction closely. Sirius a little taken a back from the question, looked up at his friend. He noticed that Moony had gotten a lot paler, and a hell a lot thinner the past couple of weeks. The full moon was really taken it out of him. But he knew that Moony was trying to anaylze him and, he wouldn't let him get to know what ran through his mind. What did he want to hear anyways?

"Moony, it's nothing that you or, anyone else needs to know ok? So don't worry about me and, go get something to eat in the Great Hall. You look bloody damn awful." Sirius said giving his friend a grin and, messing up his hair at the same time. The two ended up laughing and, Remus headed down to the Great Hall. Sirius let out a sigh and, decided it best to get his lazy arse up and, get moving. He too soon headed down to the Great Hall, shaking his head and, muttering to himself.

Neither one of the Marauders bothering to wake up poor Peter, who was drooling all over his pillow. Seemed that the poor fellow was going to be late for classes once more.

**AN: Yeah random ficcy that I came up with. Going to have a bucnh more so yeah. lol Tell me what ya think and, flames are welcome! **


End file.
